


Welcome to the Savage Land

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Brand New Day [13]
Category: X-Men Evolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: She wakes up in the Savage Land.





	Welcome to the Savage Land

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Welcome to the Savage Land

She opened her eyes to find herself laying in a strange pod. “Welcome back Raven it has been too long,” Astra said leaning over her. “I hope you don’t mind that I put you to sleep but we needed to keep you isolated until we removed that tracker Shield implanted into you moved over to the sacrificial clone.”

“Clone?” She asked glaring at the other woman who led her over to a table where there were photos of her dead body laying at Wolverine’s feet. She couldn’t believe that woman had the gall to clone her and then let the clone die.

“Appologies for not asking your permission but we needed the X-men to believe you were dead quickly so they’d stop hunting you.” Astra smiled at her then. “And don’t feel bad for the clone your advanced mutation was a nightmare to clone and it only had a short shelf life.” She watched as Astra walked over to the door of the room. “Come along Rave I have many wonders to show you and I need to tell you all about my great plan for the future.”

She followed along warily she recalled that even Magneto has been repulsed by Astra’s experiments and her actions implied she hadn’t changed much at all. “Do you know why Magnus and I parted ways?” She didn’t but she wasn’t about to ask. “He thought my experiments futile and that my goal of turning humans into mutants was impossible and wasteful.” She truly was mad if she thought she could turn humans into mutants. Astra was certainly no Apocalypse. “Of course I tried for decades to succeed but all I ever accomplished was using Hank McCoy’s notes to create a temporary highly addictive drug that empowers humans for a short while.” She smiled then and looked even crazier than ever. “Of course then I found this place the product of a genius named Herbert Edgard Wyndom who created this the Savage Land.”

As she said those words they emerged onto a balcony looking down at a huge jungle expanse. She could barely contain her surprise as an actual Dinosaur wandered past the compound. “Amazing isn’t it,” Astra said laughing. “This man discovered the secrets of Evolution and declared himself the High Evolutionary.” She turned back to her smiling. “Using his notes and equipment, along with some fellow gifted scientist I have done the impossible I have created a process that can turn some humans into the equals of mutant kind my mutates.” She then frowned. “Here comes the first of them now do not speak the truth of her origin to her she believes she is a mutant.”

She watched as the black haired woman landed near them. “Forgive this intrusion Astra but Doctor Essex has news about his project.” The woman then turned toward her. “Why is my father’s enemy Mystique here she betrayed him long ago?”

 

“She was acting on your father, Magneto’s orders my dear as part of the great plan but now it is time for her to take a different role.” Astra said. “Tell Doctor Essex that I will join him as soon as I finish sending Mystique on her way and you should go check on your sister it is time for her lessons.” She watched the woman accept the lie and fly away leaving her awestruck. “Sorry about that the conditioning we used on her has left her completely devoted to the man she believes is her father Magneto.” Astra said with a dark laugh. “The funny thing is her half sister really is Magneto’s daughter and it was her DNA that was used to give Zalladane, a copy of his powers.”

“Magneto has another daughter or is she Wanda’s half sister,” she asked and to her surprise Astra vanished and then reappeared with another folder of files. She opened it to see photos of a small Green haired girl who was younger than the twins.

“Magneto had a brief affair with a single mother who worked for the first doctor who tried to help Wanda.” Astra said with a shrug. “He never knew that the woman gave birth and once I discovered them I used them in my experiments.” They reached a room. “Now I have more things to show you and then we have to discuss your role in my grant plan for this world.” She was more interested now so she nodded and followed after the other woman.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
